A Hat in Time: Worlds Collide
by Cobensword22
Summary: When 13-year-old Klaus is ripped from his home, he finds himself in the adventure of a lifetime! Teaming up with a little girl named Hat Kid, he must help her find her missing Time Pieces which have been scattered across the planet! Can they both stay one step ahead of a certain mustached maiden to retrieve the Time Pieces? A brand new adventure in the world of A Hat in Time!


Prologue: Beginning of a New Adventure!

On a cloudy day like today, Klaus felt most at ease...

Or, he would have, had the clouds not decided to pour down cold raindrops all over him...

He grumbled to himself as he trudged back to his home after yet another terrible day at school. His teachers humiliated him, his classmates picked on him, and his bullies kept tormenting him. Every. Single. Day.

It didn't help that he was an orphan. His classmates AND teachers kept using that as ammunition to put him down and laugh at him. He had been abandoned by his birth parents at an orphanage and was never adopted by anyone because of his eyes.

He somehow had a previously unknown genetic trait in which his irises, which were a sapphire blue, could glow in the dark. He did not like this because people would always call him a freak and a nuisance. In fact, even random people treated him like dirt.

As Klaus stepped into the orphanage, he was greeted with a kick to the face, being knocked back outside. He stumbled a bit and landed on his rear from the sudden attack.

Unfortunately, he knew who it was. The owner of the orphanage, Miss Kathy Terrin. She hated his guts, and while the other orphanage children got to sleep in nice, normal bedrooms, she made Klaus sleep in a smelly old cellar room that looked like a medieval dungeon.

However, he knew why she kicked him. She told him this morning that today, he was out of the orphanage for good, because in his town, the age in which she could legally dump children from the orphanage was 13. He forgot about it during school, but now, he was glad to be rid of her and her prejudice.

She then handed him the tiny amount of things he owned: a cell phone give to him by a kind girl at school whom he'd had a crush on until she back-stabbed him, a pair of headphones bought with money from doing part-time jobs around town, and his favorite possession, an old, blue-and-white hooded cloak. It was given to him at age 7 as a Christmas present by a generous donor, and he kept it ever since, even though he could not fit it right then.

"I'm finally rid of you and your stupidity!" the old witch crowed happily, "Now I can finally convert that old cellar into a game room with you gone!"

Klaus just sighed, put on his headphones, played his music, and walked away from the prison he called home for the whole of his young life...

That night, Klaus shivered in the alley where he sought refuge from the storm. He knew he wouldn't make it far, and he knew his chances of surviving this maelstrom was next to none.

**BOOM!**

Lightning blasted across the sky, startling the teen. He always had a fear of lightning. It was because of the time Miss Kathy left him in the rain for the night and he witnessed a man being struck by lightning in front of him very eyes...

Just as he was about to give up, he noticed something shining in front of him...

A strange-looking hourglass was half-buried in the muddy dirt ahead of him.

Cautiously, Klaus made his way towards the object, pulling it from the mud and turning it around in his hands.

He was thinking about how much it could be worth and what he could buy with it when suddenly...

**BOOM!**

Another flash of Lightning, causing him to seize up and accidentally toss the hourglass upwards.

It tumbled down right onto his head, cracking into pieces on his skull. He hissed at the pain, but suddenly, he felt dizzy. Had that thing really been hard enough to give him a concussion?

Slowly, he saw his world start to waver and warp. His legs were going limp, making him stumble. His vision was fogging up until...

***Splat***

He face-planted next to the broken hourglass into the mud. His vision went dark, and he fell into a pleasant, dreamlike state...

'At least I can get some good sleep from this...' Klaus thought as darkness enveloped him...

**Hey, everyone reading this on the interwebz! Thank you for reading my first ever A Hat in Time fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed that little intro to the story! I will have Chapter 1 uploaded sometime this week or the next, depending on how my schedule works...**

**Also, I do not own A Hat in Time (obviously). This is a fan-made story that features the main story, plus the Arctic Cruise and Nyakuza Metro chapters thrown in. There are also some different parts of the story that I added in to make a more interesting tale for you readers.**

**I hope you all enjoy your day, and, in the words of the (literally) immortal Snatcher: "Smell ya later!"**


End file.
